This competing supplement application proposes to add China as a new site to the current Fogarty training program, "Programs in HIV and AIDS Associated Diseases/Malignancies," to further achieve the program goals to train health care professionals from developing countries where HIV/AIDS is currently or will be a major health issue, and to build capacity to prevent the transmission of HIV and AIDS-associated cancer viruses. The goals of the supplemental program are to 1) provide increased opportunities for training Fogarty fellows in the United States and support for the expansion of training programs in China, 2) provide support for technology transfer to improve the quality, speed and widespread application of HIV-related technology and 3) work collaboratively to develop ethical public health and educational approaches to HIV prevention, including attention to HIV counseling, prevention and control, and the translation of health care information for professional health care workers and the public. These goals will be accomplished through a four-component training plan based on the HIV/AIDS and HIV-related research support needs of the collaborating institution in China and national health priorities: 1) basic and clinical research rotations, 2) training in applied epidemiology and socio-behavioral sciences, 3) instructional training in grant-writing and research ethics and 4) in-country training. Nine fellows from Nankai University and from the city of Tianjin in China will be recruited: six for the medium-term option (one year) and three for the short-term option (6 months). To produce a critical mass of independent HIV-AIDS and HIV-related researchers and sustainable research training, the fellows will be senior researchers/faculty who will be given specialized instruction in mentoring and training so that they will be able to pass on their knowledge and skills exponentially once they return home. Significant benefits of the program are the established ongoing training and extensive ongoing collaborations among the institutions, and the availability of the facilities, faculty and research programs of the Nebraska Center for Virology, an NIH-IDeA funded and designated Center of Biomedical Research Excellence. Finally, a detailed post-training integration and transfer of responsibilities plan will ensure that the fellows apply their new research skills to the study of HIV and AIDS-related malignancies and associated viruses when they return to China. [unreadable] [unreadable]